


The Weekend Trip

by dolphinitley



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Modern Arthur & Reader head out of town for a romantic weekend.





	The Weekend Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)

You are in your apartment alone watching t.v. and waiting for Arthur to pick you up. You had been seeing each other a few weeks when he asked if you wanted to go away with him for a weekend, and you said yes. 

Right on time, your phone lights up with Arthur’s name. “I’m here,” his text says.

“Coming,” you respond. 

You become aware of your heartbeat and a small surge of adrenaline. You trust Arthur but feel nervous about going somewhere new for a couple of days. 

You already had your jacket and shoes on, ready to go. You turn off the t.v. and lights, say goodbye to your cat, and head outside. 

It’s December, cold, and wet tonight. Arthur sees you and hops out of his black SUV. He jogs around to grab your bag and open your door. 

He looks so handsome in his dark jacket, jeans, and boots. His stubble is the perfect length and his hair is very fluffy. 

“Hey, there,” he says, beaming at you. You can tell he is excited for this weekend. 

“Hey,” you respond with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. You thank him as you hop into the warm vehicle. You heard some jingling very close behind you, and turned around to see the sweet Australian Shepherd, Benny, in the back seat. Seeing Benny relieves some of your anxiety and you pet the soft dog. 

Once Arthur put your bag in the back and closed the hatch, he got into the driver’s seat. 

“Hope you don’t mind I brought Benny,” he says with his charming smile and nod toward the back seat. 

Arthur knew you had some anxiety about the trip and he thought bringing Benny would help, but he didn’t tell you that. 

“No, not at all. I’m glad you brought him.”

“Good.” He buckles his seatbelt and looks at you for a few moments.

“What is it?” you say, giggling.

Arthur looks in your eyes and says, “You are so beautiful,” and places his right hand on your left knee. His head leans against his headrest and he looks at you like he’s lovesick. 

You run your fingers lightly on his hand and wrist, until he pulls away to shift into drive. “We’d better get goin’.” He drags his eyes away from you and begins driving with a smile on his lips. 

You were going to his cabin over an hour away from the city. He said it’s peaceful and beautiful there. You imagined that it would also be quite romantic, and daydreamed of living there with him someday. 

On the drive Arthur told you all about his cabin and it sounded very nice. Apparently Benny loves it there because as soon as you pulled into the long winding driveway, he started wagging his tail and whining.

The snow was sticking now and the small cabin looked beautiful covered in white. It was private and secluded on a property filled with forest. 

“What do ya think so far?” Arthur asks with a smirk.

“Love it.”

“Good.”

It’s visible how happy Arthur is that you approve. 

“Here’s the key. Could you let Benny out and I’ll get the bags? He’s fine off the leash.”

“Sure.”

You get out of the car and breathe in the fresh winter air. After taking a few deep breaths, enjoying the forest air, you let out Benny and go inside. Turning on the lights reveals the cabin’s cozy interior. You find the thermostat and get the heat going, along with the fireplace for show. 

After you’re all settled, Arthur makes hot chocolate and sets up a movie. He wraps you both in a big soft blanket on the comfy bed and you feel so content. He kisses your head and says, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

The cabin got warm quickly and you both fell asleep since you were tired from work and the drive. 

You sleep so soundly with your arm across Arthur’s ribs, and his arm around your shoulders.


End file.
